Ma saison 3 Katherine
by DarkAngelOfMidnight
Summary: Ma première parallèle de Ma saison 3, elle concerne Katherine à partir du moment où elle quitte la pension des Salvatores dans Ma saison 3 Delena. Je vous conseille d'avoir lu la première partie ; Beaucoup M que Ma saison 3 Delena ! Intro: Katherine quitte Damon et Elena pour commencer une longue quête: Retrouver sa fille et peut-être, son amour de toujours...
1. Prologue

**Me revoilà donc pour une des parallèles de Ma saison 3, qui comme vous allez vite le comprendre, concerne la partie de Katherine une fois qu'elle quitte la pension des Salvatores. Je vous conseille d'avoir lu Ma saison 3 Delena mais à votre guise si vous arrivez à suivre ;)**

**En espérant ne pas vous décevoir,**

**Marine.**

_If you don't believe in love, at least believe in me... _

Chapitre 1: Prologue

(PDV Katherine)

Je fis mes derniers signes à Elena et Damon, surtout à Elena... Têtue comme elle était, peut être ne reverrai-je jamais mon double. Mais bon, cela m'étonnerait... Je ne sais pas si Damon a saisi l'allusion _«du deuxième cœur qui bat dans la maison»_ mais de toute manière ils s'en rendront bien compte un jour, en tout cas je suis sûre de moi, elle est enceinte. Bon, il fallait que je m'éloigne d'eux rapidement si je ne voulais pas devenir trop nostalgique, un vampire faible est un vampire en danger. En un fraction de seconde, je fus à la frontière de la ville. Mystic Falls … Cette ville revenait toujours dans mon histoire, il y avait toujours une époque où je m'y trouvais. La première fois que j'y suis allé, c'était peu après ma transformation, lorsque je fuyais Klaus, ensuite ce fut en 1864, lorsque je rencontra et transforma les deux frères et maintenant, en 2012 pour prendre ma revanche et finalement me lier d'amitié pour mon double... Mystic Falls sans Katherine Pierce c'était comme... Une crêpe sans nutella ! La preuve, le destin avait même fait vivre mon double ici... Je respira fort une bouffée d'air frais tout en me remémorant ma première venue...

(Flash-back)

_Mystic Falls - 1495_

_Une ombre filait dans la nuit, une silhouette de femme. Elle poussa la porte d'une auberge de sa main gantée. On l'accueillit avec froideur en lui tendant un registre. Elle y inscrivit «Emily Benett», elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas écrire son vrai nom sous peine d'une mort imminente. Voilà déjà trois ans qu'elle fuyait les vampires alors qu'elle en faisait elle-même partit. La femme monta dans la modeste chambre qu'on lui avait attribué et déposa ses quelques baluchons. Elle souleva sa cape et se regarda dans le miroir._

_-Katerina Petrova, v__ashata krasota vinagi shte bŭde v opasnost. Otrazhenie na dushata si ti po dyavolite __(Ta beauté sera toujours en danger. Que le reflet de ton âme te damne.)... Répéta telle devant son miroir. _

_C'était les dernières paroles qu'un homme lui ai dîtes avant de l'aider à s'enfuir. Si encore il n'avait fait que l'aider... Elle entendait encore sa voix souffler son nom «Katerina, Katerina...»_

(Fin du flash-back)

(Narrateur extérieur)

Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Depuis quand se ressassait telle le passé ? Depuis quand la grande Katherine Pierce, la vampire sans cœur pouvait songer à son passé comme ces pauvres humains ? Décidément, ce séjour avait mal agis sur elle.

-Katerina, Katerina... Entendit telle souffler dans le vent.

Pfft... Voilà qu'elle entendait le vent parler maintenant.


	2. C'est le vent qui nous parle

**Virginie06: Merci =) **

**Chapitre 2: C'est le vent qui nous parle**

En cinq minutes chrono, elle fut dans une petite paroisse à trente kilomètres de Mystic Falls. Elle passa la journée à flâner dans les petites allées, se nourrissant de quelques hommes qui croisèrent son chemin. Elle laissa les cadavres en plein milieu des ruelles sans faire le ménage derrière elle, elle avait besoin de se retrouver, elle et ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Elle n'était pas gentille, elle était mauvaise. Le soir même, elle s'installa au bar de la taverne du coin et commanda une tequila. Au bout de la troisième, un humain vient s'assoir près à côté d'elle.

-Bonsoir. Fit t'il en souriant.

Elle lui accorda un bref regard avant de commander une quatrième boisson.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous vendre tant d'alcool, mademoiselle. S'excuse le barman

-Bien sur que si. Assura Katherine en le fixant dans les yeux, l'hypnotisant.

Il alla lui chercher sa boisson sans broncher.

-Vous avez l'air tourmentée... remarqua l'humain à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa cette fois.

-Possible. Dit telle simplement.

-Vous voulez m'en dire plus ?

-Je sens que le passé me rattrape et je n'en ai aucune envie... commença telle. Je ne suis pas une gentille fille.

-Vous m'en avez tout l'air. Fit remarqué le jeune homme.

-Mais je ne le suis pas. Assura Katherine en le foudroyant du regard.

-Alors dîtes moi ce que vous vous faîtes. Je suis passionné par la nature du mal.

Katherine pouffa de nostalgie. Non, pas de nostalgie ! La nostalgie c'était pour les faibles.

-Nait t'on mauvais ou le devient t'on, telle est la question. Répéta telle en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit une personne qu'elle avait croisé sur son chemin, au cours des longs périples de son passé tumultueux.

-Exact.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet mais je suis diabolique. Et je ne veux pas redevenir comme avant, faible et trop gentille. J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est. Mais je sens les fantômes du passé me revenir...

-Dans le vent ? Demanda t'il

Katherine le scruta plus attentivement. Elle n'avait pas mentionné les voix dans le vent.

-Peut être. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que le vent nous parle.

-Et que dit t'il ?

-Je n'en sait rien, je ne parle pas le vent.

Katherine soupira d'exaspération. Voilà qu'elle parlait à un humain, un humain qui se foutait d'elle.

-Non, sérieusement. Reprit t'il. Les légendes de la famille Benett disent que le vent peut transmettre les messages de ceux qui nous recherchent.

-Comment connaissez vous la famille Benett ? S'étonna Katherine

-Oh, excusez moi. Je sais ce que vous êtes. Je ne suis pas un chasseur mais je m'intéresse de près au surnaturel, dont les sorcières. Quelqu'un vous cherche ?

-Quelqu'un me traque, plutôt. Rectifia Katherine en faisant tourner le liquide dans son verre.

-Alors vous ne devriez pas fuir. Ce genre d'individu sont sans limite, puis vous en faite plus ils en veulent.

Katherine médita cette information avant de sourire au jeune homme et de le fixer dans les yeux.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais parler, vous avez oublié toute notre conversation.

Katherine partit sans payer et quitta la ville en une seconde. Maudit caractère, elle allait devenir dingue si elle continuait ainsi. Taper la discute à un humain et méditer ses paroles ? N'importe quoi ! Ça ne marchait pas comme ça pour les vampires, on n'arrêtait pas de fuir si on voulait continuer à vivre. Aucun compromis n'était possible.

-Katerina, Katerina... souffla le vent.

Encore ce maudit vent. Katherine en eut la chair de poule. La chair de poule ? Non mais franchement ! Katherine décida de faire un carnage pour oublier cette soirée. Le village voisin connu un massacre sans limite cette nuit là, des dizaines de foyers avaient été attaqués par des bêtes sauvages enragées...

**Une citation de film se cache dans ce chapitre. Quelque pourrait la retrouver :P ? **


	3. Bram Stocker

**Virginie06: Eh non raté ;) Quelqu'un a une autre idée ? Et merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira =) **

**Chapitre 3: Bram Stoker**

Quand il vit Katherine quitter la taverne, l'humain à qui elle avait parler respira un grand coup, il était encore en état de choc. Il avait réussi ! Il ouvrit son poing rougit qu'il avait serré autour de quelques brindilles de verveine. Il avait vraiment réussi. Il avait rencontré un vampire et il s'en souvenait. Et en plus, c'était _elle_, il en était persuadé. C'était elle, la muse de son arrière-grand-père, il l'avait tant vu en dessin, il avait lu tant de descriptions dans divers textes de son arrière-grand-père, c'était elle.

(Flash-Back)

_Angleterre, nord de Dublin, Clontarf – 1896_

_Voilà une trentaine d'années que tout le monde croyait Katherine enfermée dans le tombeau. Mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter Katherine Pierce. Elle se réveillait tranquillement dans le lit d'un bel homme presque quinquagénaire avec qui elle avait passé une folle nuit. Après avoir quitté Mystic Falls, elle avait carrément quitté le continent, préférant la richesse de l'Europe à cette époque, et était en Angleterre en ce moment même. _

_-Comment vous appelez vous mystérieux inconnu ? Demanda Katherine en s'étirant dans le lit pendant que l'homme préparait du thé._

_-Stoker. Bram Stoker, Mademoiselle Pierce. Répondit t'il._

_-Je vous en prie Bram, appelez moi Katherine._

_-Voilà le thé miss Katherine. Annonça t'il en apportant un plateau avec des tasses remplies._

_-Je... Ce n'est pas le genre de boisson que je bois. Avoua telle en baissant les yeux, feintant l'amertume _

_-Ah oui ? Et quelles boissons buvez vous ? S'interrogea Bram en soulevant son visage. _

_-C'est un secret. Chuchota Katherine. Vous pouvez garder un secret ?_

_-Bien sur ma chère._

_-Alors, approchez. Susurra telle._

_Il s'approcha et elle souffla un son oreille:_

_-Je suis un vampire._

_Il ne parut pas terrorisé, juste surpris, et elle glissa ses dents dans la peau toujours bien ferme de son cou. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques gorgées à peine. Cet homme n'eut pas peur d'elle, il était fascinée. Elle profita une semaine de son hospitalité, une semaine durant laquelle elle répondit à toutes ses questions sur la race des vampires, il disait qu'elle était sa muse et que plus tard, il écrirait de fabuleuses histoires sur elle. Quand quelques jours plus tard elle se décida à partir, elle le regarda d'un air désolé. Malgré elle, elle appréciait cet humain, il était différent des autres. Il semblait moins stupide, plus sage. C'était un grand homme plein de savoir. Mais hélas, elle ne pouvait pas laisser un humain savoir tout cela sur sa race, les hommes en savaient déjà assez comme cela. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était toujours pas en sécurité, on aurait put la retrouver très facilement si il faisait d'elle sa muse. Un matin, elle le regarda donc dans les yeux, avec tristesse et lui dit: _

_-Vous resterez à jamais dans ma mémoire, et vous savez que ma mémoire à l'éternité devant elle. Mais vous devez m'oublier. Adieu, Bram Stoker._

_Une larme avait coulée alors qu'elle l'hypnotisait et elle sortit par la fenêtre, pour ne pas s'attarder ici plus longtemps. _

_Bram Stoker reste un moment immobile. Sa vampire, sa muse, avait voulu l'hypnotiser. Mais il s'en souvenait. Il sortit de sa poche les brins de verveine qu'il avait monté de son jardin pour mettre dans son thé et comprit qu'il avait découvert la dernière information contre les vampires qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'arme ultime, la verveine. Il garderait ce secret pour lui et ses descendants, ayant trop peur que des fanatiques ne veuillent exterminer la race de cette femme qu'il n'oubliera jamais._

_Un an plus tard sortit Dracula, et s'en suivit toute une ribambelle de journaux intimes et de dessins parlant d'une belle femme vampire, aux beaux yeux noisette et aux long cheveux bruns et bouclés._

(Fin Flash-Back)

Cette nuit là, le descendant de Stoker s'endormit avec des rêves plein la tête, se promettant d'écrire lui aussi un best-steller, il ferait vivre le souvenir de son arrière-grand-père, ils auraient la même muse.


	4. Je sais que t'es là

**Tout d'abord, désolé pour la longue attente, deux mois que je n'ai pas publié :s.. Well, vous savez, les études avant tout ;)**

**Chupa14:**** Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Non, non, voilà la suite =)**

**Henryfoos:**** Merci**

**Bon, maintenant j'arrête de parler, voilà la suite ;)**

**Review =D ?**

**Chapitre 4: Je sais que t'es là !**

Katherine jeta un regard dans les kiosques à journaux le lendemain matin. Sa petite orgie de la veille avait fait son effet. Elle jubilait. Elle n'était pas gentille, elle était méchante. Rhoo mais pourquoi elle se répétait ça comme ça ?! Sérieusement, elle devenait pathétique.

Bon, il était temps d'orchestrer son petit manège, ce n'était pas tout de flâner à travers le monde en laissant des bains de sang derrière elle. Elle avait un objectif. Un objectif qu'il lui serait sans doute très difficile à atteindre. C'était quitte ou double. Elle pouvait chercher pendant deux mois comme elle pourrait chercher pendant un siècle. Mais elle voulait à tout prix retrouver sa fille. Ça faisait des siècles qu'elle c'était faite à l'idée que cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas importait peu, mais dernièrement elle avait revu son jugement. C'était un bout d'elle, la chair de sa chair. Et puis elle devait savoir si la lignée Petrova avait continué, du côté d'Elena ça marchait, mais sa fille à elle avait telle eu un enfant ? Après tout, c'était une semi-originelle, elle avait certainement ce pouvoir.

Par quoi allait elle commencer ?... Déjà, elle devait surveiller ses arrières car quelqu'un la suivait peut être. Et si ce quelqu'un était... Elijah, il comprendrait sûrement ce qu'elle voulait et ferait tout pour l'en empêcher... Non, il ne ferait pas tout pour l'en empêcher, il la tuerait, tout simplement.

Ça y'est, elle savait. Elle allait retourner en Angleterre où tout avait commencé entre elle et... Elijah.

(Flash-back)

_Angleterre, 1490_

_Katherine était assise sur un banc extérieur, le soleil était haut dans le ciel._ _Elle aimait flâner dans les jardins, sentir toute la vie à travers les bruits, les odeurs et tout le reste la rendait tellement heureuse. Un papillon blanc et rose se posa sur sa robe verte émeraude. Elle l'observa avec attention, se tenant parfaitement immobile pour ne pas l'effrayer et se mit à lui parler comme une jeune enfant émerveillée. _

_-La vie doit être belle vue d'en haut. Fit elle remarquer. Tu es libre comme l'air, tu ne connais pas tout les soucis qu'on les humains. Tout ces problèmes, ces bonnes manières, ces principes et ces histoires de cœur. Pourquoi la vie est telle si compliqué ? Remarque, peut être que je me trompe. Peut être que, pour toi aussi joli papillon, ton cœur ne bat que pour une personne mais que cette personne n'y croit pas un instant. _

_-Très joli monologue, miss Petrova. Complimenta une voix dans son dos. _

_Katherine sursauta et le papillon s'envola. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit Elijah qui lui souriait. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le banc. _

_-Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. S'excusa t'il_

_-Oh, ce n'est rien. Dit telle poliment. C'est la deuxième fois que nous nous croisons sur ce banc, non? _

_Elijah eut un soupir amusé. _

_-Oui, c'est la deuxième fois._

_-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire, my lord ? _

_-Vous. Répondit t'il. Vous m'épatez. Vous êtes tellement... Époustouflante! _

_-Époustouflante ? Répéta telle, le rouge lui montant aux joues._

_-Oui, vous êtes merveilleuse, tellement naturelle. Pendant que toutes les belles demoiselles se pavanent en ventant leurs qualités vous êtes en train de décrire la philosophie humaine à un papillon. _

(Fin du flash-back)

Katherine secoua la tête. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce moment de sa vie qu'elle espérait voir quand elle avait pensé au commencement en Angleterre. Décidément, il la hantait ! Elle s'enfonça dans une clairière, elle avait besoin de se reconnecter avec la nature. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça mais en ce moment elle ne se sentait plus elle-même, peut être que si elle le faisait une fois elle cesserait de penser à son passé. Elle respira à plein poumons l'air frais. Elle était au centre d'un cercle d'arbres, elle adorait ce genre d'endroit. C'était... mystique ! Elle ferma les yeux pendant que le vent lui caressait les joues.

-Katerina, Katerina... souffla le vent.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses sens aux aguets. Elle n'était pas folle, le vent ne parlait pas... Il y avait bien quelqu'un, c'était obligé. Elle sentait la présence, mais elle allait bien trop vite pour savoir où elle se trouvait exactement.

-Bon, j'en ai marre ! S'énerva telle. Sors de ta cachette, je sais que t'es là !

Pas de réponse.

-Tu veux jouer, c'est ça ? Ok. Hum... réfléchit telle. Klaus ?! Un pauvre sbire de Klaus ?!

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse, elle soupira et s'apprêta à dire le nom de celui qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir.

-Elijah... ?

Elle sentit le mouvement s'arrêter derrière elle. Elle respira un grand coup et se retourna. Il était là, dans toute sa splendeur. Elijah.


	5. Comme on se retrouve

**J'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais totalement oublié que j'avais commencé cette fic ^^ Je vous remercie pour vos review et vos follow, j'espère que vous aimerez =) **

**Chapitre 5: Comme on se retrouve...**

-Je suis vexé. Dit t'il. Tu me cites en dernier.

Katherine ne répondit pas, se contentant de le toiser du regard.

-Oh, on dirait que tu n'as pas très envie de me voir. Fit t'il remarquer.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Répliqua Katherine avec une voix tout de même moins agressive que d'habitude.

-Arrogante... J'aime bien.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Les autres ? Répéta t'il étonné

-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas seul. Klaus veut à tout prix qu'on m'attrape.

Elijah fut juste devant elle en un centième de seconde.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne peux pas t'attraper tout seul ? Demanda t'il méchamment.

Katherine jugea que puisqu'il était déjà énervé, autant ne pas se mettre à genoux.

-Vu que ça fait des siècles que je suis en vie, il faut croire que non.

Il ravala sa fierté mais ne la toucha pas. Plus elle croirait qu'elle avait le dessus, plus elle tomberait de haut.

-Tu es bien sûre de toi. Peut être même trop... Tu sais que je pourrais te broyer en moins d'un dixième de seconde ?

Un frisson parcourut Katherine mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Pas question de passer pour une faible devant lui.

-Klaus ne te le pardonnerais pas. Il veut me tuer à petits feu.

Elijah eut un sourire narquois.

-Klaus ne sait pas que je suis ici. Annonça t'il.

-Je suis censée croire que tu te rebelles ? Tu as toujours écouté ton frère comme ton ombre. Et puis, qu'est ce que tu ferais là sinon ?

-J'aime bien te voir parler au vent, je trouve ça tout simplement jouissif. Tu me diras, tu es bien la _«fille au papillon»_ alors pourquoi pas la _«fille au vent»_ ?

-Tu m'a hypnotisé. Devina telle

-Non. Je t'ai rappelé un souvenir, ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Et pourquoi me rappeler ce souvenir en particulier ? Moi version _«la petite maison dans la prairie»_ et toi et tes compliments à la noix , je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant.

-Je veux juste faire ressortir ta vraie personnalité. Répondit t'il

Katherine ne se retint pas de rire.

-Ma vraie personnalité c'est celle que j'ai maintenant.

-Parce qu'une fille en train de parler aux papillons joue un rôle selon toi ?

-Parfaitement! Je suis méchante, mauvaise, vicieuse. Dire que je suis gentille et innocente est une terrible insulte.

Elijah eut un rictus amusé en secouant la tête.

-Que le reflet de ton âme te damne, Katerina... N'as tu toujours pas compris cela ?

Katherine leva le menton et prit un air hautain. Pfft, ça ne voulait strictement rien dire.

-Sérieusement Elijah, pourquoi serais tu là si Klaus ne t'envoie pas ?

-Il me semble que nous ayons encore quelques différents en commun, non ? Rappela ironiquement Elijah.

-Avec toi ? Je te rappelle que tu es celui qui m'a aidé à m'enfuir, c'est de **TA **faute si ton frère t'as longtemps détesté. D'ailleurs, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas.

Elijah eut un regard terriblement mauvais et pinça les lèvres. Elle avait poussé le bouchon trop loin, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

-Je t'ai vu évoluer au travers des siècles, je sais que tu es devenue très ingrate et insolente. Mais je te déconseilles, non, je t'interdis de me manquer de respect Katerina.

Il l'avait vu évoluer au travers des siècles ? Elle allait répliquer quelque chose quand elle reçu un violent coup sur la tête. Ce fut le trou noir...


	6. Dans le même lit ?

**Lea Michaelson: La voilà ;)**

**Lily: BRAVO ! =D**

**Chapitre 6: Dans le même lit ?**

Katherine commença lentement à reprendre conscience. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et commença à examiner mentalement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était allongée sur un canapé très inconfortable qui lui faisait mal au dos et elle sentait que les yeux de quelqu'un étaient posés sur elle depuis un moment déjà. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle plongea dans ses souvenirs et quelques brides d'informations se distinguèrent du trou noir. Elle discutait avec Elijah, elle avait sentit une violente douleur à la tête et c'était effondrée. Plus rien. Maintenant elle sentait qu'elle était portée par quelqu'un, par un vampire puisqu'elle n'entendait pas les battements de son cœur. Plus rien. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle se souvenait. Bon. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et Elijah détourna aussitôt les siens.

-Enfin réveillée. Dit t'il simplement en plongeant le regard dans son bouquin.

Katherine ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle commença par regarder autour d'elle, elle était dans une sorte de salon d'un appartement sommaire. Pas terrible, terrible tout ça ! Elle observa plus attentivement Elijah, quelque chose clochait... Son livre était à l'envers. Elle se retint de rire.

-Tu m'observes depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda telle

-Non. Je viens juste d'arriver pour voir si tu te réveillais et en attendant j'ai commencé à lire un livre.

-Bien sur. Acquiesça faussement Katherine. On est où là ?

Il reposa son livre et la regarda.

-J'ai loué ce modeste appartement pour t'observer sans que tu ne le remarques.

-Modeste ? Vétuste, oui ! Rectifia Katherine.

-Si tu veux...

-Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé exactement ? Demanda telle

-Un sbire nous suivait et t'as assommés. Il faut croire que Klaus a retrouvé ma trace.

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Aucun intérêt de le savoir. Bon, en attendant la nuit est tombée et il doit être à peu près trois heures du matin. On va dormir pour adopter le rythme de vie des humains.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Parfaitement.

Il était sérieux... Katherine soupira et alla à la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire d'elle mais tant qu'il ne menaçait pas de la tuer elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

-Katerina ? Commença t'il

Pas de réponse.

-Katerina ?!

Katherine sursauta.

-Tu m'as parlé ? S'étonna telle.

-Oui.

-Désolé. Tu devrais m'appeler Katherine comme tout le monde, Katerina c'est passé de mode et j'ai plus l'habitude à ce qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

-Je préfère t'appeler comme la petite humaine qui parlait aux papillons, tu étais plus attrayante.

-Bon t'as pas finis de parler de ça ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais quand tu m'as parlé ?

-Tu préfères dormir dans le canapé ou dans le lit en sachant que je dors dans le lit ?

Elle soupira d'agacement.

-Je m'en fiche que tu dormes dans le lit. Pas question que je dorme sur le canapé, je ne veux pas être voutée comme les humains. Je dormirais loin de toi. T'as mes valises ?

-Elles sont à côté de toi. Fit t'il remarquer.

Katherine les ouvrit et en sortit une nuisette. Elle se déshabilla devant lui sans aucune gêne tandis qu'il faisait mine de reprendre son livre. Katherine sourit. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle jeta un œil en coin: Ses pupilles s'étaient légèrement dilatés et son soufflé accéléré. Bon, au moins elle était toujours aussi parfaite.

La chambre n'était pas très grande mais le lit l'était suffisamment pour qu'elle soit assez loin d'Elijah. Elle se glissa sur le bord droit du lit tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le côté gauche.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait enfin décidé de donner un sens à sa longue vie, de retrouver son enfant. Et elle était à peine partie qu'elle était déjà rattrapé par son passé qu'elle avait fuit durant des siècles.

-Pourquoi tu as tué le vampire envoyé par Klaus ? Demanda telle d'une voix absente, comme ci ses pensées s'étaient formulés toutes seules dans sa bouche et qu'elle n'avait nullement eut l'intention de demander ceci.

Elijah ne répondit pas. Si bien que Katherine crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle risqua un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit qu'Elijah semblait sincèrement réfléchir à la question.

-A ton avis ? Dit t'il simplement.

C'était nul. Il esquivait sa question et répondrait en fonction de sa réponse à elle. Elle pesta intérieurement.

-Tu réfléchis sans doute à quelle sauce tu vas pouvoir me manger. Lâcha telle sèchement en recollant sa tête dans son oreiller, étant de nouveau complètement dos à lui. Tu veux être seul pour me faire payer tout ce que tu veux à ta manière.

-Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point tu étais perspicace ? Questionna t'il

Elle se rembrunit et ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux en essayant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Katherine se réveilla... contre le torse d'Elijah ! _«Et merde...»_ pensa telle. Elle avait une jambe entre les siennes et un bras autour de ses épaules. Bras qui était en plus coincé par celui d'Elijah qui reposait sur sa taille. Elle avait l'air maligne. Un coup elle lui répondait avec arrogance et se foutait limite de lui et un autre coup elle était passé du bout droit du lit à ses bras… Pfft... Comment se dégager sans la réveiller ? Impossible... Mais elle tenta quand même le coup. Elle décoinça délicatement sa jambe et commença à faire glisser son bras de dessous celui d'Elijah. Il ne restait plus que la main quand une voix l'interrompit :

-Tu te donnes tout ce mal pour rien. J'ai sut que tu étais réveillée à la seconde où tu t'es réveillé. Fit Elijah sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Katherine sursauta et s'éloigna de lui. Elijah ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Quoi ? Tu n'étais pas bien là ? Moi qui croyais que tu _«dormirais loin de moi»_.

Katherine ne lui répondit pas et quitta la pièce avec le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

**Voilà, voilà, les petits rapprochements commencent, j'espère que vous aimez. Bientôt un chapitre M ;) **


	7. Douce surprise

**Chapitre 7: Douce surprise …**

En quelques secondes elle fut habillée et assise sur le canapé. Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard quand il lui proposa une poche de sang.

-Je me servirais toute seule ! Répliqua telle méchamment.

-J'en connais une qui s'est levé du pied gauche... commenta t'il. Pourtant, la nuit avait bien commencé...

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-Rien. Je fais juste remarquer que quand ton rêve avait l'air... palpitant.

Katherine leva les sourcils, curieuse et en même temps inquiète de ce qu'elle avait put raconter.

-Qu'est ce que je disais ? Dis moi tout, tu me dois bien ça. Demanda telle

-La question n'est pas vraiment qu'est ce que tu disais mais qu'est ce que tu faisais et avec qui.

Katherine ragea intérieurement. Décidément, c'était vraiment pas sa nuit...

-Et est ce que j'ai dis quelques chose ?

-Et bien, quelques remarques suggestives en t'accrochant à moi mais tu n'as pas dit de nom si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Ok. Bon, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas emmené ici pour te foutre de ma gueule alors explique moi. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ? Tu as réfléchi ?

-Pas la moindre idée. Avoua t'il

-Okkkk... Alors pourquoi m'avoir attrapé maintenant et pas plus tôt ou plus tard ? Tu aurais au moins put attendre d'avoir des idées pour te venger. Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais... Ah si en fait non, je ne l'apprécie pas.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable. Fit t'il remarquer. Je t'ai attrapé là parce que j'ai compris ton petit manège, je sais ce que tu cherches.

-Et c'est oui ou non ?

-C'est hors-de-question. Pour le moment en tout cas.

-Alors lâche moi ! J'ai pas envie de passer mes journées enfermée avec toi dans un appart' pourri ! S'énerva Katherine. Appelle moi quand tu seras d'accord.

-Baisse d'un ton, Katerina. Je suis gentleman mais j'ai mes limites.

-Pfft, gentleman ? Un gentleman ne retient pas une femme de force.

En une seconde elle fut plaquée au sol, Elijah la bloquant sous son poids, leurs visages à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Baisse d'un ton. Répéta t'il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Katherine secoua la tête, il ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur là – et pourtant elle aurait du.

-Tue moi. Proposa telle d'un ton provocateur. Tue moi si tu le peux.

-Il me faut moins d'un dixième de secondes pour ça, Katerina...

-Alors fait le ! Tue moi !

En disant cela, il avait un peu plus rapproché son visage du sien. Katherine l'avait remarqué mais ne bougea pas, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle s'était un peu emportée mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il la tuerait maintenant, du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que la bouche d'Elijah vint frôler la sienne, à peine, délicatement. Il frémit et ferma les yeux comme si cet infime contact lui était douloureux. Il s'éloigna violemment d'elle, comme si elle l'avait brûlé et se perdit dans la contemplation du mur.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, Katherine l'observait avec incompréhension. Voyant qu'il ne prononcerait pas un mot, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. Au moins elle était toujours en vie.

**Bientôt une scène M mes amis ;D**


	8. La douche

**Attention, chapitre lemon M. Ceux qui ne veulent pas lire ce genre de scènes, passez votre chemin et revenez au prochain chapitre =) **

**Chapitre 8 : La douche**

Katherine se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était très... bizarre. Il aurait pu la tuer, au moins il aurait enfin été débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui offrait... à peine un effleurement de lèvres avant de s'éloigner d'elle comme si elle avait la peste. Quelque part, elle était... vexée. Enfin bon, elle n'avait jamais vraiment comprit toute ses réactions. N'empêche que ce frôlement de lèvres, volontaire ou non, l'avait tout de même électrisée. Elle tendit la main vers le gel douche avant de sursauter quand le rideau de douche fut tiré.

-Laisse, je vais le faire. Fit la voix d'Elijah en entrant dans la douche, nu comme un ver.

Katherine tourna immédiatement la tête vers le mur en le voyant. Il n'était quand même pas sérieux ?! _**(Oui, les «T'es pas sérieux ?» et cie sont fréquents dans mon vocabulaire ^^)**_ Et bien, il faut croire que si, il l'était. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et attrapa le gel douche en étant presque collé à elle. Il lui massa vigoureusement le dos avec le gel douche. Il fit ensuite glisser ses mains sur son ventre, faisant de longs mouvements circulaires autour de son nombril de ses mains expertes, tout en se collant carrément à elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne faire aucun commentaire... comment dire... compromettant ? Mais elle fut vite recouverte de chair de poule. Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Ou plutôt qu'est ce qu'_elle _était en train de faire ? Elle aurait dut le mettre dehors à la seconde où il avait mis un pied dans la douche. Mouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on est face à un Originel... Mais ce n'était même pas la question, même si elle en avait eut les moyens, elle ne savais pas si elle l'aurait fait...

-C'est parce que tu as froid que tu as la chair de poule ? Je peux arranger ça tu sais... Dit t'il d'une voix sensuelle en faisant lentement remonter ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Cette fois, elle soupira bruyamment et ses mains rejoignirent d'elles même les hanches d'Elijah pour le presser un peu plus contre elle.

-Katerina... Susurra t'il en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

Katherine sentit une certaine partie de l'anatomie d'Elijah se presser contre elle et elle ne savait plus si ça devait la réjouir ou non.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Elijah ? Demanda telle avec le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

-Toi. Répondit t'il simplement en continuant de l'embrasser en descendant le long de son épaule.

-Tu m'as déjà eu... fit telle remarquer.

-Il y a bien trop longtemps... Je te veux, maintenant !

Katherine savait que ça ne servait à rien de résister, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, de gré ou de force. Autant que ce soit de gré. En une seconde ils furent hors de la douche. Il se sécha à la va-vite et sécha aussi Katherine en s'attardant un peu plus sur elle.

Toujours en une fraction de seconde, il l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa dans le cou en la pénétrant lentement au début. Katherine gémit et s'agrippa à lui, une main dans ses cheveux et une main sur son dos puissant. Il faut croire qu'elle avait oublié à quel point les Originels étaient gâtés par la nature... Leur étreinte dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

-Katerina... souffla Elijah en s'appuyant sur le lit de ses deux mains pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Moyata printsesa... (Ma princesse...)

Ils se raidirent tout les deux après ces dernières paroles. Katherine parce que ce surnom lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs et Elijah car il espérait ne pas avoir dit ça.

(Flash-back)

_Angleterre, 1490_

_Katherine était dans le salon de la demeure où Elijah et Klaus l'avaient accueillie. Elle se regardait dans le miroir tout en faisant la conversation avec Elijah. _

_-Êtes vous mariée miss Katerina ? Demanda soudainement Elijah qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. _

_Katherine mit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question et baissa les yeux, gênée. _

_Elijah se leva et s'arrêta derrière elle, la prenant par la taille._

_-Ne soyez pas embarrassée avec moi, ma chère. _

_-Je... Je n'ai jamais été mariée. Avoua telle. Mais plus personne ne veux de moi, aucun homme ne veux d'une trainée. _

_-Une trainée... Quel vilain mot. Comme si une femme appartenait toute sa vie à un homme. _

_-La vie est faîte ainsi, my lord. Dit telle étonnée de sa réaction. Les femmes appartiennent à leurs hommes et personne ne veut d'une déshonorée comme moi._

_-Croyez moi, Moyata printsesa. L'homme qui ne voudrait de vous serait bien sot... Souffla t'il en l'embrassant dans le cou._

_Ce soir là, elle n'avait pas répondu à ses avances. Elle s'était jugée trop indigne de lui. _

(Fin du flash-back)


	9. L'insoumise

**Chapitre 9: L'insoumise**

-Bon, dit Katherine en se levant pour récupérer ses vêtements à la salle de bain une fois remise de leur «malaise» commun.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et Elijah fit de même. Katherine se posta devant la fenêtre, c'était devenu sa place préférée depuis qu'elle était ici.

-Alors ? Mieux qu'avant ? Demanda Elijah en s'accoudant sur le lit.

-Pfft, les mecs, tous les mêmes... soupira Katherine.

-Certains que c'était mieux qu'avec ton Damon de pacotille.

-Qu'est ce que Damon vient faire là-dedans ?

-Ça fait un moment que je te surveille Katerina. J'écoutais quand tu parlais d'un homme que tu n'avais pas oublié et de ta fille que tu n'avais jamais connu.

Katherine sentit que le rouge lui montait aux joues mais elle respira profondément pour garder le même teint.

-J'étais aussi là quand vous vous êtes... consolés ? Crois moi, tu ne prenais pas autant ton pied.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est pas comme si je ressentais quelque chose pour toi. Je n'aime personne, j'ai dis ça pour qu'il arrête un peu de déprimer.

-Bien sur... confirma Elijah peu convaincu. De toute manière, ce que nous venons de faire ne signifie absolument rien.

-Exactement, c'est ce que j'allais dire. Tu as toujours ce que tu veux de toute façon, je ne fais que satisfaire tes caprices.

Elijah fut derrière elle en une seconde.

-Tu m'as toujours été soumise de toute façon... chuchota t'il à son oreille.

(Flash-back)

_Angleterre, 1490_

_Katherine et Elijah sont dans la pièce principale. Katherine regarde les flammes danser devant la cheminée tandis qu'Elijah se sert à boire sur le canapé. Katherine était malheureuse à cet instant, elle sentait que les larmes commençaient à monter mais elle devait les retenir. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas expliquer la raison de sa tristesse à Elijah. _

_-Tout va bien, Katerina? Demanda Elijah suspicieux._

_Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence. Il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il se glissa derrière elle devant la cheminée et l'enserra de ses bras. S'en fut trop pour elle qui se mit à trembler et à pleurer convulsivement. _

_-Dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas. Proposa Elijah_

_-Je ne peux pas... Vous lui direz tout sinon... chuchota Katherine entre deux tremblements. _

_-Vous avez un problème avec mon frère ? Devina Elijah_

_Elle garda le silence._

_-Je vous en pris, Katerina, répondez moi._

_-Il veux que je lui appartienne, que je sois soumise à lui. Je ne veux pas, Elijah, il me fait peur... _

_Elle éclata de nouveau en larmes et Elijah la serra un peu plus fort contre lui._

_-Je serais la femme de n'importe qui qui le voudrait mais pas de lui, j'ai trop peur de lui... _

_-Ferais-je l'affaire, douce Katerina ? _

_-Tout ce que vous voudrez my lord. Avait telle répondu sans hésiter. _

_Ce soir là, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois... Première fois d'une longue série._

(Fin du flash-back)

Katherine perdit l'esquisse de sourire qui s'était peinte sur son visage. Elle se retourna et le gifla violemment avant de regretter amèrement son geste.

Il la saisit par le cou et la plaqua au mur. Cette fois ci, elle en était sûre. Il allait la tuer sans aucun scrupule. Elijah pensait exactement la même chose...

Mais, impossible de lui rompre le cou... Pourtant, il lui suffisait de tourner le poignet et le chapitre Katherine serait enfin tourné. Pourquoi c'était si dur ? Il avait tué bon nombre de gens dans son éternité de vie, il avait même tué des femmes, bien que ça ne lui ai pas fait du bien. Son regard croisa celui de Katherine et quelque chose en lui se brisa. Il la lâcha et elle tomba à genoux, le dévisageant du regard.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée ? Demanda telle le souffle court

-J'en sais rien... Avoua t'il en s'enfermant dans le salon.

(Côté Elijah, PDV narrateur)

Elijah claqua la porte du salon et mit rageusement les mains dans ses cheveux avant d'envoyer un coup de poing qui fit valser les deux bibliothèques de l'appartement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était t'il pas capable de tuer une misérable vampire qui lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs depuis des siècles ? _«Tu es faible, mon frère...» _lui revinrent à l'esprit les paroles de son frère. Il explosa en silence, il ne voulait pas que Katherine entende son pétage de plombs. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache dans un tel état de faiblesse, elle profiterait de la situation.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire pour passer sa colère, il fouilla la valise de Katherine. Il vira ses vêtements dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée... Il trouva finalement une poche fermée par une fermeture éclair au fond de la valise. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva un vieux papier. Non, pas n'importe quel papier... C'était un dessin, un dessin qu'il avait dessiné... Elle l'avait vraiment gardé ?


End file.
